1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to an image processing method for reducing compression noise and an apparatus using the same, and more particularly, to an image processing method for adaptively reducing digital compression noise of an image and an apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image media providers provide an image in a compressed format such as a motion picture experts group 2 (MPEG-2) to provide a large amount of image data maintaining high quality. A device for reducing noise of compressed digital data adjusts the extent of processing noise of digital data according to the quantization scale Q which is used to measure the degree of compressing decoded image data. The quantization scale Q is calculated as a single value for a single image frame, and if the quantization scale Q is increased, the extent of processing noise may be increased.
However, since a related art device for reducing noise of compressed digital data collectively reduces noise without distinguishing the extent of processing noise between regions having high frequency and low frequency of compression noise occurrence, there is a limitation in optimizing the extent of processing noise.
If the relatively low extent of processing noise is applied to the region in which compression noise frequently occurs, it is insufficient to process the compression noise, and thus a lot of noise occurs, and if the relatively high extent of processing noise is applied to the region in which compression noise infrequently occurs, the compression noise is excessively processed and thus blurring may occur.
Therefore, there is a need for methods to optimize the extent of processing noise.